Tale of a Vabbi Courtesan
by InnocenceReborn
Summary: Discover the beautiful Courtesan known as Lady Bella Night and how she became the woman she is today.


A Tale of A Vabbi Courtesan

Definition

Courtesans were some of the most educated women of their time. They were taught languages, philosophy and most often were some of the only women allowed into a library. They were well mannered and attractive, trained to be smart, sexy and entertaining. The best courtesans were those that could win patrons that desired her company and wit more than her body. These women were called honest courtesans.

Once upon a time it was the oldest form of feminine independence. Once upon a time courtesans were the most powerful and most learned women in the world.

Upon the grounds of Prince Mehtu of Chokhin's palace, grew a garden so splendid some said it could almost rival Tihark Orchard, one of the central forums of Vabbi. On the many floating islands grew Yellow Trumpet Vines and Zebra Basket Vines, long hanging plants that swept the top of the arches that built up part of the majestic isles. Atop of them grew large Palm trees with broad droopy leaves that would block out the hot sunshine. Around Prince Mehtu's prized library, low lying flower beds created a sort of Labyrinth for the guests to walk and see the magnificence of the palace and its famed white stone library. In some of the beds grew a beautiful plant called "Face of the Stars" a very round boldly colored red violet with a steely red violet eye, the white teeth around each petal contrasted like the face of the stars at night. In others grew a soft white jasmine named "Mysore Mulli" with short round petals, and spade shaped leaves. The sweet fragrance would often waif into the windows of the palace in the morning, filling the halls with its scent. In the center of the Labyrinth, a round pool glistened in the afternoon sunshine. Blue tiles lined the inside, making the water look surreal. Bright white pillars guarded the pool from the burning sun, cross hanging canopies of the purest white linen hung across, keeping leaves and birds from getting to the clear blue water. But amongst these fragrant plants and flower and the pool of blue water, grew herbs and ferns. One such herb was the deadly Nightshade, or Belladonna, with reddish bell shaped flowers, and shiny black berries. Once upon a time in the days of the Dynasty Era, women would extract from the leaves and fleshy roots the juice to dilate their eyes, to make them look more wide eyed and innocent. The plant was also used as a sedative and a poison. Both deadly and beautiful.

Belladonna Nightshade stared out one of the open windows in her apartment,at the garden. A cruel irony one of her favorite plants, she was named after. She turned to the room behind her thinking of the long dead mother that cursed her with name that meant both "Beautiful Lady" in a language long forgotten by anyone other then the Nobility, and something so poisonous, if used to often could kill someone in the matter of hours. Mahani Doruha, at the birth of her infant daughter, gave her the unbelievable name. Her reasoning was simple when she told the baby girls father, " I had a vision on the day I found out that I would have her, that she would be the something unforgivable. She will be a poison, a beautiful poison." Her father protested, making plea after plea to give the babe a respectable name, but her mother would not budge. He father conceded, tired and weary of the argument. He was the first to call her Bella to stave the taunts and gibes from the local children. But her mother would not have Bella's name unknown. She would gossip and tell the tale of the vision to said children's mothers who would tell their offspring of Bella's true name. Those children would find her and call her "Poison Girl" and "Deadly Nightshade". One day, a little boy not much older then Bella grabbed a rock from the ground and flung it at her yelling at her, "Your gonna kill someone someday! We should just kill you now!" Then another stone was flung hitting her arm. Bella ran as the children threw rocks and sticks at her. By the time she reached her home, she was covered in bruises and sticks caught in her red brown hair. Her father rushed to her side as she cried and told him what had happened to her. Fearing for his daughters life he confronted his wife. Why had she told those tales? Why did she hate her daughter so much? What purpose did she have to make an innocent child suffer? Her mothers only reply was " She will be the destruction of something, something important, and if I can prevent that in someway I will. All because of what she will become." Her father shook his head and walked away from his evil wife. The next day he waited for her to leave for the market in Kamadan, packed his young daughter up and what little he had that did not remind of his wife and left for Vabbi.

Bella sat down on a plush gold divan, metallic bronze threads decorated the headrest and foot rest with patterns of birds and leaves, she traced them with her long manicured fingers. She sighed and looked up, her attention drawn to the the pale blue draperies, that suspended over her platform bed, by almost the same pillars outside in the garden. With a sigh she recalled the events that would lead to the appearance of her gods forsaken mother, and the moment her life would change forever.

Ten summers later: With her market basket slung a crossed her arm, and her coin purse firmly tied in the fold of her Abaya, she strolled the market of Kodash Bazaar. Her father, now a wealthy merchant himself, relaxed at home enjoying a day off from his shipping company. She still became amazed when she thought of the good fortune that befell them when they left the Isle of Istan. Moving from Istan to Vabbi opened a world of possibilities and they took full advantage of it. When they had arrived they had nothing but the clothes on their backs and the few meager belongings they could carry. Exhausted, hungry and sleep deprived, they wandered the streets of Kodash looking for food then, adequate lodgings. This would not last long. They discovered a small but quaint diner, where the patroness, a rather large healthy woman, was offering for that day a free meal if you tried her dish. Both father and daughter jumped at this and told the woman they would like to sample her food. She laughed, a big load laugh, and waved them to a table near an open archway. She walked away to allow the two to get comfortable. A few minutes later, a rather frail looking boy came to the table holding two round bows and flatware. He sat them down on the table, bowed, and scurried away. Both father and daughter smiled at each other, grateful for the food and took a bite. Bella closed her eyes, the dish was fragrant, moist, and very tasty. She could detect a savory meat, as well as rice and vegetables and warm spices. Ravenous, the dishes contents disappeared in the matter of minutes. Looking up embarrassed by her hunger, she noticed her fathers bowl was just as empty as hers. Both laughed at each other.

"Well I think that is a first!" They heard behind them, startled Bella turned and saw the Patroness was standing just behind her shoulder, barrel shaped fists firmly planted on ample hips. She smiled brightly at the two.

" It was a fine meal, good lady. What may I ask is it called?" Her father inquired. The woman taking that as an invitation to talk sat down next to Bella and leaned over the table.

" Well if you must know. My husband found it on his travels. It is called Biryani. Its a native dish.. well I don't know from where. But I had to try it. So gathering the appropriate ingredients I made it tis morning and well... You two are the first to try it!" She chuckled. Her father laughed.

" Well it was delicious, thank you for making such a fine meal." And with that being said her father rose to his feet. The woman waved him back down.

"Where are you going so fast!? You must want something else." She inquired. Unfortunately they couldn't afford much else. Bella stood.

" We don't have a lot of gold. And we still need to find a place to sleep. But thank you for the food, it was wonderful." She whispered, not wanting the other patrons to hear that they were poor now that they left Istan. The woman frowned and looked at Bella.

" Well we cant have you starving! Come sit back down. Ill have Zee bring you more food and some warm cider and some raita. And let me speak to my husband about finding you a warm bed." She offered winking at Bella. She smiled at the woman. The Patroness rose and patted the table. "Sit." and off she went again. Bella's father grinned happily.

" Well Bella. This may turn out for our benefit after all." And it did. Upon finding out that they needed lodgings and her father needed work, The Patroness or Rhekha as they would later find out, and her husband offered her father a job at the shipping company that they owned. Meantime they would allow them to stay in the little house they owned out towards the outskirts of Kodash, while they worked for them. Bella would work for Rhekha during the day helping with cleaning tables and picking up dishes. Life was good. And would only get better.

Five years later: Bella swept her hair up into a scarf, and donned her abaya. Taking one last look in the little mirror by the door she headed for Rhekha's restaurant. But as she stepped out the door, she seen a spectacular site. The whole of Kodash had transformed over night! Banners of green and golds, scarlets and blues draped from windows and a crossed the small streets. Flags were placed on the larger buildings, and flowers were every where! The usually unadorned fountains, had transformed from just blue pools to a dazzling display of color and fragrance! She ran/half walked to the restaurant to ask Rhekha what was going on. But as she stepped thru the archway she gasped. Rhekha served two men at one of her finest tables, but these weren't ordinary men, they were dressed like Princes. Not like she had ever seen one, but the Bazaar men did not dress as expensively as these two were. Rhekha looked up at Bella and shooed her into the back. As she passed Rhekha whispered.

"Get that thing off and get me some cider, quickly girl." Bella ran to the back. She had known Rhekha long enough to know when she said move, you moved, especially when she didn't call Bella by name. Bella untied the abaya and stowed it in the little closet next to the door. She straightened her yellow dress, turned to the pitcher warming near the oven, turned again, grabbing two mugs from the glass rack and headed for the door. She pushed it open gently with a slipper and bowed her head, as she walked to the table. Rhekha took the mugs and pitchers and motioned for Bella to go in back. She bowed and went to the kitchen. The day didn't stop just because wealthy men came in. Dished needed to be prepared, plates and other serving items needed to be washed, fires needed to be kept going, and people needed to be served. But as she started on her first task Rhekha rushed in, smiling like a cat that had caught a mouse.

"Ow my dear! I knew you were going to be my good luck charm! Those two men out there, they are inquiring about you! And ow dear I just had to tell them you have a marvelous voice and the sweetest disposition and that your like a daughter to me, and... Ow they want you out there! Go! Go!" she cried at Bella. She shrugged and walked out the door. She meandered to the table, smiling softly.

" Well hello my child! Rhekha was telling me how wonderful you are to have around!" The man directly in front of her said. She smiled again, really unsure how to respond. The other man laughed.

" Mehtu I really don't understand why this is necessary. You can have a pick of any..." but before the other man could finish the sentence, the man named Mehtu glared at him.

" Stop. You know why I do this." He spoke to the man, a menacing tone in his voice. He looked back at Bella standing there.

" I apologize young miss for my friends rudeness. He does not understand why I would be interested in serving girl, such as yourself."

" Why are you? I'm no one." Asking the man. He laughed, his head tipping back. His brown hair falling over his shoulders. Fixing his eyes back upon her, she felt like a fish caught in a fishing line, no where to go and no way to get out.

" Inquisitive as well as pretty. Tell me miss, what other things should I know about you?" She shrugged.

" I can sing, I can dance, and I can cook. I wipe tables, and help Rhekha in the kitchen as well as with customers. And I read at night with my father." the man, Mehtu, turned to his friend.

" Did you hear that? She reads with her father! Can you write as well?" she nodded. " Do you know philosophy and mathematics?" she nodded again. He laughed again smacking the table with his long fingers.

" Perfect! Absolutely perfect! Might I inquire where your father is right now?"

" The shipping yards. I think today he is loading wagons to go to some town north of here." Thats when the man stood. He held out his hand to Bella. She took it and followed him to lead her out the door. The two of them, followed by Mehtu's friend went to the shipping yards to find her father. Leading him to where her father loaded crates and other goods from Rhekha's husbands warehouse near the back of the shipping grounds, she found her father. Sitting on a crate, eating his lunch she had prepared for him. He waved when he saw her then blanched when she saw who she was with. He set his lunch down and bowed deeply.

"Papa?" She asked. He kept his head bowed. The man laughed.

"Please stand. We can forget formalities for the time being cant we?" Mehtu said. Her father nodded and stood up.

" What brings the Prince of Chokhin here, and with my daughter? Has she offended you, your highness?" Bella looked up. Prince of Chokhin! She was holding one of the merchant princes hands. He squeezed her fingers gently.

" No. But I do have a proposition for you." That was the day her life changed.

Bella laughed, especially as she passed Rhekha's place. She wondered in, finding the place as she had left it the day before. Putting her basket behind a table near the door she wondered into the back. Rhekha stood over the oven stirring something in a large cast iron pot, her hair pulled hastily back. Bella sat down at the little table and waited. Rhekha stood and spun around, and screamed.

"Bella!" She cried. Bella laughed.

"Scared you again! How many times must we go thru this Rhekha before you stop getting spooked every time I come into the restaurant?" She asked.

"When will you stop this!? Your going to give my old heart an attack." She cried at Bella. The girl stood and went to Rhekha's side, pulling her into a hug. She smelled of fresh black tea and exotic spices, wood smoke and her latest dish. Bella closed her eyes and savored the warmth.

" Is everything okay my dear?" Rhekha asked, pushing back the hood of Bella's abaya. Stroking the long reddish brown locks, cooing as if to a baby. Bella sighed, pushing away.

"I am just unsettled today. I don't know why and its probably nothing." Rhekha pulled her back into a hug.

"If your unsettled then there is a good reason." The older woman said.

"Its nothing!" She cried pushing away from the woman again, with a grin upon her lips. " I must go shopping, my patron," she winked at Rhekha, who just smiled at her knowing full well who Bella talked about, "is expecting me to spend the money he has sent me. And other then books and scrolls I have not fulfilled his wishes as he assumes I should."And with that, she pulled her hood back over her beautiful locks, and spun on her toes. " He thinks I should purchase dresses, fine scarves, and jewelry to rival even the Prince's Wives!" Rhekha laughed, the boisterous laugh Bella had come to love.

"If those wives only knew! You live a life so much richer and fuller then they ever will, and you aren't even noble born! Go!" Rhekha cried pointing to the doorway. Bella curtsied and headed for the door, picking up her basket along the way. She danced out into the street.

She was supposed to shop for new dresses and other things, young noble women of her age should have. She just didn't want to. Bella wandered to the part of the merchants square that had books, scrolls and other material, many of the young women her age had no desire to touch. As she approached the merchant smiled and waved her over. He was a frail little man, who walked with a gray carved walking stick. His white hair stuck up every where, as if he never washed it or took a comb thru it. His clear blue eyes though, they caught her attention the first day she came to him ow so many years ago. His skin was so dark, almost the color of the dark cliffs just outside the Tihark Orchard. But his eyes were so bright in that dark skin. Then he laughed at her. A wheezy sort of laugh that turned to a high pitched whooping. Bella had been twelve when she met him, and she had been coming to him since for her books. He made her feel smart and worthy of the books and scrolls he had to offer. He had become her friend. Now she came around the stand and bent down. He pointed to a crate.

" He he, I got a whole shipment of books in today! Some are from distant far off countries and continents! Go look, look!" Bella smiled and brought the stool he had always sitting under his stall out, the one he had purchased so she wouldn't have to sit in the dirt or on the tile while she read. She arranged her abaya around her and sat down. Pulling the crate next to she began to sort thru them, setting the ones she liked aside and the others she put back in the crate. It never took her long to find books. She could leaf thru and just know what she wanted. Then she heard it. A voice just above where she sat. She pulled her hood down further over her face. That voice used to strike terror into her heart. The frail book merchant touched her shoulder.

" Are you alright child?" He asked. She pressed a finger to her lips. "Don't say my name. Please." She said. He nodded and turned to someone at the stall. Bella took that as a chance to run. Getting up, she quietly walked around the corner, only to smack right into a woman. Bella bowed.

"Pardon me! I didn't mean to bump into you! I am so very sorry." She said. The woman turned to her. Her mother stood before her with a look of utter disgust on her face.

" You should be! Don't you know who I am?" She cried at Bella. All she could do was shake her head. "Well speak up girl! You should know who I am." her own mother said to her.

" I am afraid I do not."

" I am only Corporal Suli's Wife!"

" I am very sorry my Lady for bumping into you, please..." She stammered, scared that if her mother looked at her long enough that she would recognize Bella as her long lost child. Then she heard a familiar voice.

" Hush Bella." Came the voice from behind a tall, broad chested man. She looked, knowing those colors the monster of a man was wearing, but she was still in shock from seeing her mother in over ten years.

" Bella?" Her mother asked. Then the man who spoke stepped out. Prince Mehtu the Wise strolled to Bella's side. His regal robes brushing lightly over the tile making an odd whooshing sound. Why that caught her attention she didn't know but, it made her feel better for a moment. When he reached her side, he touched her cheek with the back of his hand, then ran it along her hair.

" You are as pale as one of the white Djinn. Are you feeling alright?" He asked, openly. He had never done that before, never showing such open concern for her in such a public place. He always kept everything behind closed doors when it came to her. But here he was standing before her,like a fairytale hero, with a look of worry upon his much older face.

" You're getting gray." She squeaked. He laughed, his eyes lighting up. He nodded.

" Well you haven't lost your sense of humor? Bella are you alright?" He asked again touching her cheek, not paying any mind that her mother was now furiously asking her exasperated Husband who the girl was that was standing before her.

" I am fine. I think I have been in the sun too long. And I bumped into Lady Suli and..." He put a finger to his lips like she had done to the old man. "Hush. Let me handle this." He said, linking her arm thru his and patting it gently. She looked down at that hand that once was young and soft, now it was worn and hard.

" My Lady Suli. I am sorry for my dear Bella bumping into you. From the looks of the merchant" glancing over his shoulder at the book seller then back to her mother, "she was at, it seems she had her nose in a book again." He looked at her, dark eyes flashing that " You were supposed to be cloth shopping look".

" What is this CHILD's Name?!" Her mother shouted at the prince, her made up face showing red beneath the powders and the paint. Corporal Suli attempted to shush his wife only to have her scream at him. The Prince laughed at her, the sound over coming the shrill cry of the hysterical woman before them.

" My lady, her name is Bella."

" No her FULL NAME!" she screamed again pointing long fingers and wickedly sharp nails at Bella. All she could do at that moment was to bow her head. She knew Mehtu would not allow anything to happen to her, especially in his presence, but her mothers words could do damage with out drawing blood. The Prince sighed and looked down at Bella. She implored him with her own eyes and face not to tell him. He shook his head and winked.

" My lady her name is Belladonna Nightshade, and she is my ward." He said simply. Her mother paled at those last words. Whipping her head from Prince Mehtu to Bella, her face softening in mock concern and motherly love. Bella already knew it was just a show, but smiled any ways.

" I thought you were dead." Her own mother growled behind the fake motherly smile. She reached out for Bella, who stepped closer to Mehtu.

" Apparently not madam." Prince Mehtu said, his voice chilling, squeezing her hand.

" But. But. BUT!" Her mother started crying, a high pitched wail, that could make crystal shatter. But Prince Mehtu just smiled at the spastic woman before him. He turned calmly and snapped his fingers. The monster of a man Mehtu had brought with him, came to stand behind his shoulder.

"Please Rohsin escort Bella home, and bring her father to my townhouse. I will need his assistance." He said. The guard bowed and gently tugged on Bella's shoulder, whispering Come. She squeezed the hand still upon her arm. He nodded to the guard, then looked at her.

" I will make this right, now go." And so she went.[/I

The doors to her room opened. Shaking her head from thoughts of the past. The memory lingering still on her mind, especially how her mother howled and screamed. Demanding the Prince give her daughter back to her, and the tale about how her evil spiteful husband kidnapped her beloved daughter in the night, stealing her away to Vabbi. The Prince already knew at that point the story was false and knew the truth about how her mother treated her and the forsaken name she had insisted upon giving the little girl. He resolved it simply. Leave her alone or bare his wrath. With that decree she would never see her mother again. But now she sat in the present day watching as the same Prince, now much older, as was she, stroll to her side. Behind him were servants with large packages. With a flick of his hand they unloaded their burdens on her bed and scurried away. He took a seat next to her.

" And how is my Courtesan tis morning?"

" You mean after noon?" She quipped. He bumped her shoulder with his.

" Yes! Afternoon! Dear gods woman do you always have to be right?"

"Yes! That is how you trained me to be!" She cried. And it was true. In the years that would follow their chance meeting, Prince Mehtu had brought in tutors to train her in everything she would need to know to become a Courtesan. Teachers from far off countries to teach her geography. Philosophers to teach her philosophy and ways to think. Mathematicians, linguists, dancers, singers, even children. She always had enjoyed when he would bring in a group of children just to teach her how to play the newest game. But all this wasn't to make an ordinary courtesan, no, she was his spy. He had her trained in the art of espionage. He had created the best sort of spy, and she was his.

" Where did you go?" he asked touching her cheek. She shook her head.

" No where. Just thinking about the past." She said. He sighed.

" I was afraid of that."

" Of what?"

" You looking back, when I need you to look forward." He said. Something wasn't right. He looked old, drawn tight like a harp string. Even his clothing wasn't sitting right on him. There was an air of unease about the room.

" What is going on Mehtu?" She asked bluntly.

" I have sent the other girls in the harem away. It is no longer safe for any of you here." She opened her mouth to speak only to be stopped, his rough finger against her lips. " They all have been given substantial amount of gold to compensate for this. Many I have sent back to their families to be later married off to good husbands. Others, I have found husbands for them myself. All I have left is you." He said sadly. Sliding from the divan and into his lap she put her head there. She felt his fingers in her hair. Some of the best moments they had were sitting like this, talking with his fingers playing with her locks.

" And my love what is that supposed to mean, all you have left is me? There is still Tahlkora." She offered. He sniffed at the air, as if he was disgusted. She noted it was odd for him to make such sounds when speaking about his glory seeking daughter.

" She is off learning to become a hero. Why I do not know nor do I understand." He said. Looking up from his knee she smiled at him. Recollecting the tiny girl with the golden hair following her around asking for Bella to be her horse, or recreate something she had read in their histories. It hadn't surprised Bella when she had run off to become a hero.

" She has been that way since she was little. I still recall her following me around pestering me to play with her and do my Gryphon for her, so she could slay me. She always wanted to be something more then Princess Tahlkora." He looked out the window at the bright garden and the white Library.

" I fear I wont see her again." He uttered. Pulling herself up to rest on her heals and look at him, she reached out and turned his attention to her. Rolling her thumb acrossed his unshaven chin. It stopped on a scar that she didn't know the story for but loved any ways.

" You will see her again. Even if I have to search the world for her and bring her too you I will." She proffered. He began to laugh.

" Ow Bella even if that were true, you cannot even go where I am going! You aren't royalty!" He cried with a strangled cry. She stood.

"Where are you going Mehtu?!" Demanding an answer from him as she placed her hands on her hips, glaring down at him. Then he fixed those dark eyes on her. She held her resolve, but they both knew it wouldn't last long. He always had that odd effect upon her. Those eyes could crumble any dark mood or iron resolve she was trying to have with him. Even after fourteen years as his Courtesan and lover, the only thing that could break thru walls was those eyes. She dropped her hands from her hips and knelt down again, his eyes following her.

" I wish I could take you with me. I should have been able to if the other Prince's had allowed me to marry you after Tahlkora's mother died. But they..." He looked back out the window, a bird suddenly flying into the window to feed from the little feeder she kept for them.

" Its the past." Was all she could say. She never told him, that she had propositioned the Princes herself to deny the request. If she had married him, she would have ended up like his late wife or the girls in the Harem. Kept, or a beautiful bird in a gilded cage. And with all her training and the freedom she held being a Courtesan she would have withered like a hot house flower in winter. She would have became useless to him and his people. He turned back to her. His fingers trailed up her wrists.

" Its a past that I cant change." He whispered. But then just stood. Shaking his head, he walked to the bed and picked up the huge package wrapped in oiled elonian leather. Pivoting on his heels back around, he slowly came to stand before her. She eyed the package. It was much longer then anything he had brought her, and it was not wrapped in expensive cloth. Taking it gently from his hands expecting it to be something delicate, she took it, only to drop half way to her knees from the unexpected weight, righting herself, she took a step back and sat down. Placing the package a crossed her lap, she began untying the straps of leather holding the package closed.

When the last fold was pushed back, she realized what was sitting in her lap. A long scythe with a curved head, and jagged blades coming off the handle. Looking up at Mehtu.

"Where did you get this?" She asked. He knelt back down, caressing the handle.

" I had Rohsin get it from Corporal Suli."

" How?"

" By killing him and taking the scythe." He said flatly. Her blood suddenly chilled. Her lover had his bodyguard procure this from her late mothers second husband. His infamous scythe, one known for killing innocents, she now held in her lap.

" Why Mehtu? Why this one?"

" Vengeance." Was all he could say. She laid it aside and took his face between her hands.

" Warmarshal Ossa will be coming for you for this. You have murdered one of her trusted men."

" That is why the other Princes and I are going into hiding with our families. Varesh Ossa will be coming but not just because of that. She comes to unite the world under her Gods forsaken abomination of a god Abaddon. She comes to gain our support. And we wont give it. And that is why you must go."

" Go where?! I am a Courtesan!"

"Don't play coy Bella. My generals have been telling me of your late night training with them. You thought honestly I wouldn't find out you were learning the ways of a Dervish?" Asking her.

" I was preparing for something! With all the talk going on of the Atrocities Varesh Ossa is committing against her own people, I couldn't just sit here and do nothing! I prepared."

" And you did well. And I am now going to help you. In the other packages, I have had made for you armor and clothing that you can travel in. Also anything else that I could think of that you would need." He then pulled a leather pouch from a fold in his robes. Placing it in her lap, she just looked at it stunned by the sudden turn of events.

" There is a enough gold there to keep you comfortable for a while. One of my boats will take you to Istan. From there, well...From there your fate is your own." Saying the last world quietly.

" Thank you." Turning away from her, he headed for the door. Over his shoulder he spoke.

" Take any of the books you want from the Library. And Bella..."

" Yes my Prince."

" Follow your heart and your dreams. The woman you seek in your dreams is out there. Find her. And make me proud. Help those that will take down Ossa." He then left, the door clicking shut behind him. Her heart sank. He was truly sending her away.

Donning the outfit he had gotten for her, tying on the belts with blades, and wrapping the long black leather cloak around her shoulders, she turned to the mirror at the end of her bed. She looked like a Sunspear. Then she looked at the scythe. Corporal Suli's scythe. Strolling to the divan it still sat on she hoisted it and headed for the door. She would take on of Mehtu's ships to Kamadan on the Isle of Istan to begin looking for those that could help her defeat Varesh Ossa.


End file.
